Wings of the Heart
by mysticmoon-fireangel
Summary: A side story from Love is our Destiny. Takes place while Hitomi is unpacking, and Van comes across a special poem. Everything I write is PG-13, it's just a pattern I got going on. Please R


1 Wings of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I know it, you know it, we all know it. *^_^*  
  
A/N: Wings of the Heart is my poem. I made it and thought that t would be great in a fic. So here is a little side story, if that's what you all it, from Love is our Destiny. Hope you like it.  
  
"A poem says so much."  
  
  
  
The dresses had already been hung in the closet and Van was helping Hitomi unpack the rest of her things.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" Van exclaimed as he walked over to the dresser to help Hitomi organize her clothing.  
  
"I'm glad to be here, Van." Hitomi replied, and stared at the items. "I never knew that my duffel bag could hold so much." Hitomi added with a giggle as they looked at about three fourths of it's contents.  
  
"So, do your parents know you're here? Are they alright with it?" Van asked, afraid they might want Hitomi back when he never wanted to let her go, again.  
  
"My mom's the one that packed for me, so, I think she knows." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Does she expect you home anytime soon? I mean, we might not be able to find a way to get you home." Van said shyly.  
  
"I just get here and you're already asking me when will I be leaving?" Hitomi asked, wondering if he wanted her to go.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if you had a choice of how long you could stay and, like I said, we might not be able to find you a way home again. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Van explained.  
  
"Thank you Van." Hitomi replied as she organized her things in the dresser.  
  
"My pleasure." Van responded as he walked over to the bed where the duffel bag laid.  
  
Van pulled out the remaining one fourth of the bags contents when he came across the tarot cards and a piece of paper.  
  
"I remember these." Van said looking at the deck of cards. "But what's this?" Van asked and Hitomi walked over to check out what he was looking at, and blushed, then took the tarot cards.  
  
"It's a poem I wrote a while back." Hitomi mumbled as she walked back to the dresser and placed her cards in a drawer.  
  
"A poem? Can I read it?" Van asked in a sweet voice that Hitomi couldn't help but give into.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi agreed.  
  
The poem read:  
  
Wings of the Heart  
  
My heart has wings.  
  
They can fly me to places I've never been,  
  
places you've never seen or known.  
  
You hide yourself from the world,  
  
behind a wall no one can climb or go around,  
  
so I just fly up and over.  
  
I wish to break it down,  
  
and the only way I can do that is to help.  
  
I'll let you see my heart and maybe then you'll break down the wall on your own.  
  
See the kind world,  
  
not the cruel one you use to know.  
  
Let you heart be free and then you can fly with me.  
  
By: Kanzaki Hitomi  
  
'WOW! Did she write this about me? Does she know this sounds like it's about me?' Van thought as he stared at the poem for a while, trying to figure out if it was about him or not. "What did you…I mean, did you make this for…I mean…" Van stuttered trying to get the question he wanted to ask out. Van took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "When did you make this?" Van finally asked.  
  
"3 years ago." Hitomi replied some red was still in her cheeks.  
  
"When you were on Gaia?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes." Hitomi answered.  
  
"Whom did you make this for?" Van asked skeptically.  
  
"No one really." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Ok, let me rephrase the question. Whom did you make it about?" Van asked curiously.  
  
"You." Hitomi said, now a very nice shade of red.  
  
"Really?" Van asked as Hitomi walked to the balcony.  
  
"Really." Hitomi replied shyly.  
  
"Well then…" Van trailed off as he walked up behind Hitomi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "…Thanks to you I did break down the wall…" Van whispered to Hitomi, then he picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. "And now, I want to fly with you." Van finished and with a snap he spread his wings and few off the balcony.  
  
Hitomi held on tight and buried her face in Van's shirt. Then she noticed his shirt wasn't torn.  
  
"Um…Van?" Hitomi asked as she lifted her head up, she felt safe in his arms.  
  
"Yes Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Um…your shirt, why didn't your wings tear it like they normally do?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Because, I had this shirt specially, made with two openings in the back so I could spread my wings, because you said they were beautiful." Van said softly.  
  
"They are very beautiful Van, and I'm glad you broke down that wall because now I can get closer, if you want be to." Hitomi stated.  
  
"Get as close as you like, because we both can soar. I can fly with my wings and you soar with your feelings and your heart." Van whispered in Hitomi's ear as they flew to a cliff to watch the setting sun. 


End file.
